


Stupid Rich Kids!

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Series: MxBingo W2018 [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Master/Slave, Monsta X Bingo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: “I want you to be mine” – Kihyun didn't wait for his answer and closed the few inches of distance their faces had, he didn't kiss him as he was waiting for, instead he moved to his ear and with a deep and seductive voice he said – “You're my slave Changkyunnie”





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> 《Prompt: School》
> 
> Hope you enjoy ~♡ Kudos and comments are welcome! Tell me what you think plz ^^~ I'll work super super super hard so i can update fast! (This one and kitty&kkung)

It’s not a secret every Korean's soul wanted to be accepted in Kyungnam boy's high school, house of the sons of the most respectable Koreans where they spend their school life, they graduate with the most honorable reputation in the nation, enough to be accepted in any university they want or in the biggest companies even without any college degree. If there's a word to describe this school, prestigious is the most accurate. Im Changkyun can't disagree more, if he can describe it he would say is a _**nightmare.**_

Changkyun studied there, but he wasn’t rich or a respectable student, since he was a kid he has known as the "Genius kid” with perfect +A score since forever, he was accepted there for his achievements but it wasn't long since he discovered that rich and respectable could only mean, hypocrisy, betrayal, destruction, hatred, oppression, competition and enmity but what Changkyun definitively could never accept is the **_bullying._**

“There’s the nerd! Follow him!” – Changkyun ran to hide in the bathroom, waiting the bullies didn’t notice where he was. It wasn't like Changkyun did something wrong, his only mistake was being born in a poor family. Since Changkyun was ten years old his mother raised him and his two little siblings Chanhyuk and Suhyun alone, that's why when Changkyun received his acceptance letter his family couldn't be happier, how can Changkyun even complain? His classmates hated him, he can't even breath without them attacking him, when he is in the hallway he can't have anything in his hands because they end on the floor and not because of Changkyun's actions. His life was lonely and his family always asking him to bring friends home only makes it worse, but how could he? There wasn't a single soul who would like to talk to him.

Sadly the bullies found him and his stomach received the biggest damage when he tried to defend. This was his daily life, hide bruises from his family became his biggest worry and he was already tired of find his books at the other side of the school, if he even found them of course.

Two years and Six months, that's how long Changkyun has been studying there and today wasn’t different that the previous days, but, something changed... Yoo Kihyun -Probably the worst of the devils- seemed to be getting a liking on him, Changkyun couldn't name it but whatever Kihyun was thinking couldn't be good; staring at him sometimes, following him and he wouldn't even pretend to hide his actions.

Kihyun was a problematic kid and he had every single soul of that school eating from his hand, no matter how much power someone there could have, it was nothing compared to Kihyun’s, it wasn’t only because of his family’s name, even when Yoo Family owned almost half of the most important electronic companies in Korea and abroad made him scary to everyone but also even despite his height, his presence was dominant, his whole body emanated power. Changkyun admired him and hated him at the same time.

But more hate than any other thing.

The real question here was… why the previously mentioned bully was pinning him against a tree, a Saturday when they shouldn’t even breathe the same air?

For Changkyun, this was almost a routine, since he didn’t want to stay at home and being attacked by questions about his school, Changkyun left his house early and went to a small forest near his house. There was a small river and the shrubs were hiding his actual position, Changkyun took with him a book he bought the previous day, it was interesting but scary, it was about a family who experienced paranormal activities based in a real story...yes, as if Changkyun believed in that.

Everything was in silence, Changkyun could only hear the sound of the river and the trees, without thinking too much about it he closed his eyes and focused in the little sounds, letting go all the stress he had inside.  

“Oh Oh look what we have here” – Changkyun almost had a heart attack when the voice of the most fearsome person resounded in the peaceful place, Changkyun didn’t say anything but stood up to face the new intruder.

“What’s wrong Changkyunnie? Aren’t you happy to see me?” – No actually no, Changkyun thought he could be happier if he never see him again but not even in a million years he could say that out loud so he decided to stay in silence again, Kihyun walked closer to him and Changkyun took a step back but the tree he was resting on didn’t allow him to go further – “The cat ate your tongue?”

Kihyun finally reached his destination only a few inches away of him, he was beautiful, Changkyun can perfectly see his factions and that man was definitively a sculpture made in heaven, Changkyun wasn’t precisely gay but he can admit his bully was handsome, however the smirk in his face was diabolic, scarier than Changkyun has even seen on him.

“Kihyun” – Yes extremely smart Im Changkyun, totally deserved of an +A of course –

“Well, that’s my name” – Changkyun didn’t know what to say or what to do to get out of that uncomfortable situation – “Hey Changkyun there's something I want to talk with you” - What should Changkyun do? What should Changkyun say? Nothing because Kihyun didn’t wait and didn’t care for the answer Changkyun could give him – “I’ve noticed how bad you are treated at school…”

Changkyun didn’t know if he should laugh or should hit him, half of the bullying -or maybe even 75%- was thanks to this devil, even the other students (The decent ones) were afraid to talk to him because of Kihyun – “…So, I was planning in giving you protection and in change you’ll be my slave”

Even when the ginger haired clearly understood what Kihyun was telling him he asked to repeat what he said – “Me… protecting… you, get it?” – He was so fucking annoying! Changkyun was planning to reject him, ‘ _I’ won’t be his slave!’_ but… - “Im Changmin right?” Changkyun was shocked at the mention of _her_ name – “I knew it, she's your mom” –

For the first time in 2 years and six months Changkyun raised his voice, so strong and intimidating but Kihyun didn’t seem afraid at all, actually he looked… excited – “What does my mom has to do with you?!”

“She works in one of my family's company” – Changkyun knew it but just the fact that Kihyun now knew it too was scary and upsetting – “Relax, I'm not that low”

"What do you want?” – Since Kihyun arrived, Changkyun didn’t move from his spot against the tree the whole time, but it was starting to feel the dangerousness of being close to this man – “I want you to be mine” – Kihyun didn't wait for his answer again and closed the few inches of distance their faces had, he didn't kiss him, instead he moved his mouth to his ear and with a deep and seductive voice he said – “You're my sleave Changkyunnie”

Changkyun didn't know what to do, his shaking hands move to his shoulders trying to push him as far away from him as he could but Kihyun wasn't only a pretty face, he was extremely strong for a small guy as him and a “Library rat” couldn't beat him. Kihyun just could evilly smile at Changkyun’s attempts, it just made him want to tease him more and more, that’s why he moved his head from his actual spot to his pale neck and intertwined his fingers with his locks throwing his head forcefully backwards leaving all the space he wanted available for him to do whatever he wanted, making Changkyun yelp and whine for the sudden pain – “H-hey let me go!” - But what he wasn't expecting was the hard bite Kihyun gave him.

“KIHYUN!” - Even when Changkyun tried so hard to make him stop Kihyun just bit him stronger and stronger almost making him cry- “Please, please just let me go, it’s going to bleed, It hurts, it hurts too much Kihyun” - He did it then kissed the injured part – “You’re mine Changkyun”


	2. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg mx album preview is fjsldhaldjaldjal♡ I'm super excited with lost in the dream the most~♡ what is your favorite? ~♡

" _You’re Mine Changkyun”_ \- Changkyun panicked when he saw him moving closer to his lips, he can almost smell his toothpaste and breathe the same air as him, so so close and the ginger haired can’t help but stare at his lips, they were really pretty and rosy and thin and… What the hell was he thinking? His slim and weak arms tried to push him away again, this time stronger but nothing worked… 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER?!” – The voice of a kid - very well known by Changkyun- exclaimed, the kid ran to where they were standing to push the elder man away with the little strength she had and Kihyun moved a little bit without argue at all, giving two steps out of Changkyun – “Let him go!” – It’s Suhyun, his little sister. Kihyun seemed to soften all of sudden for her presence and kneeled in front of her, brushing a little strand of hair out of her forehead. 

“We’re just talking princess, right Changkyunnie?” - The younger man nodded covering the bite mark with his hand– “What’s your name dear?” 

“Im Suhyun” – She replied shyly blushing, giving him heart eyes now she can properly appreciate his face. 

“Suhyunnie?” – She nodded and smiled softly, Traitor – “I’m Yoo Kihyun, don’t worry I’m your brother’s friend” 

She nodded and Changkyun decided to interrupt their weird interaction before the girl could say something embarrassing -“Suhyun-ah what are you doing here?” 

“Mom said she needs you to help her at home” – She replied, her full attention on the man in front of her – “And hurry up”

“Okay I’m coming, go ahead” – She did what Changkyun told her, kissed Kihyun’s cheek and left. 

“Your sister is Adorable” – Changkyun didn’t reply while he took his things trying to run away as fast as he could, his legs shaking with the sudden closeness with the bully – “See you on Monday, Changkyunnie” – The elder stopped him and winked. Changkyun ignored him and ran until he saw the back of his little sister. She was so small only 8 years old and so cute…

“Your friend is more handsome than you” – … but his little mouth worked really well to attack him – “Why didn't you bring him home?” 

“We’re not that close” – ‘ _We’re not close at all’_ Changkyun thought.

“Well, I thought you were REALLY close… back then” – It was the turn of Changkyun to blush badly – “And your neck tells me exactly the same…”   
“…”

“…”

“Shut up” 

 

~*~

 

Monday came faster than Changkyun wanted; as always his mom was already getting ready for work, shouting at her children to dress and eat faster. After riding her two youngest to their school, she drove to Changkyun’s -nightmare – School. 

“Something's wrong?” - Their car was passing the long garden the school had, as big as a park “unnecessary space” as Changkyun called it during his first day – “You seem down since Saturday” 

“It's okay mom, I'm just tired” – As if his mom would believe that shit, she knew her soon so well – “You know, school and stuff, exams are close” 

“Listen Changkyun…” - It was a bad moment to reach the entrance – “Thank you for the ride mom I love you” – Changkyun basically ran away and entered the school, it wasn't a better place but at least no one was going to ask him about topic he definitively didn’t want to talk about; Kihyun. 

Talking of the devil, Changkyun didn't need to wait too long to find the mentioned man waiting for him at his locker – “G-good Morning” 

“Pick your things, I have a task for you” – Extremely kind, yes, such a gentleman. Anyway, Changkyun for once didn't want to disobey him, picked his books from his locker and followed Kihyun like a little puppy until their classroom, the unwanted attention the new pair brought was unbearable and at least to Changkyun, uncomfortable. 

Their classroom was almost empty, normally the school didn't have a lot of students but particularly that day felt like if their classmates planned to let him alone with this beast - “Sit with me” – Kihyun's seat was the last one next to the large window and Changkyun was used to sit exactly the opposite of him, less contact was the best. 

It was the first time that someone in school asked him to sit with them, and that was the first time (At least known by Changkyun) someone sat next to Kihyun. Changkyun blinked twice without believing what he said but obeyed him again, it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order, but even if they were next to each other the only thing they shared was their breath. 

No long later the classroom started to fill with classmates, receiving the same glares that they did earlier but no one said anything, except Kihyun's best friend… or worst enemy? Their relationship wasn't still clear. 

“New Friend Kihyunnie?” – Lee Minhyuk, he was definitively one of the most beautiful and cheerful men in that school and a part of Changkyun liked him as a person since he was the only one who didn't pretend Changkyun was invisible. 

“Something better” – He smiled evilly again and both - his friend and Changkyun - received bad vibes for it, Minhyuk offered him an apologetic smile and walked to his seat in front of them, after a few minutes Hyungwon, another one of his friends and other one of the most beautiful specimen in their school, greeted the black haired next to him and walked to sit next to Minhyuk, burring his head in his desk saying he was too tired. A weird group of friends and now Changkyun was the slave of one of them… great! What else he can wait for his school days?

No long latter, their math teacher entered the classroom, greeted the students whom gave him a little bow and started the class. Changkyun needed to take the best notes and pay all the attention in the world to keep his good grades and he did it despite the big distraction next to him, Kihyun wasn't doing anything but only his presence distracted him. 

After an hour Kihyun got bored and what's better than bother the poor nerd guy? The first thing he noticed in the morning was the lack of bite mark in his neck and a part of him was bitter for it, it wasn't possible to disappear after almost two days right? Impossible, his hand reached the others neck and even if he still didn’t touch him, Changkyun froze, quickly holding the hand by instinct letting it go almost immediately, too busy in his studies so Kihyun kept doing what he was planning to do, noticing how the makeup above the injured disappeared. 

After it was completely gone his hand slipped until he untied the knot on his tie enough to see the first buttons of his shirt, this time Changkyun hold his wrist and without raising his voice too much and with puppy eyes he said - “Hyung please” – Hyung? When he became his Hyung?  
Changkyun fixed his clothes and started to take notes again, time to time Kihyun didn't failed to teased him, Changkyun's reactions were funny.

 

~*~

 

Changkyun can’t believe how long the first period became with Kihyun as his seatmate, he kind of missed the times he sat alone and didn’t help at all Kihyun and him were together in almost all the classes. At first his touches were innocent but as the hours passed Kihyun was bolder.

The ginger haired usually was the first one to leave the classroom during lunch time but this time Kihyun stopped him – “Sit down” – That was the only thing he said and as a trained puppy Changkyun obeyed.

“Hyung?” – Kihyun asked – “Since when I’m your hyung?”

“Everyone in this class is my Hyung” – This was first time Kihyun was talking to him without ordering around, letting aside this was the first time someone even asked about him – “I skip a year so I’m the youngest here”

“So you’re really a genius kid eh?”

Changkyun shook his head - “I’m not a genius or anything, I just studied hard”

“Come here” – Kihyun wasn’t interested anymore in that conversation, he palmed his lap and definitively Changkyun didn’t want to do what the elder was implying – “Do I need to repeat it twice?”

“Hyung… someone can see us…” – The younger tried to resonate with him but common sense didn’t work in a person as Kihyun.

“Look like I care?” – Changkyun cared but he didn’t have any other option, ‘When did I even accept this?’ He thought and debated with himself how should he climb on his lap but it didn’t take long Kihyun to take his legs and putted them at each side of him, he finally sat and tried to look at everything except the man in front of him - “Can you see without them?” – Kihyun took his glasses away and let them somewhere, it was a bit difficult for Changkyun but still can see Kihyun’s smirk.  
  
“Take it off” – He pointed at his tie, Changkyun firstly saw him as if he was joking but when he saw the seriousness on his face he hesitantly did it – “Good boy”

Fear, that’s what Changkyun was feeling, letting aside the uncomfortably of the place, the glasses in the door perfectly visible to both sides and the table behind him hurting his back – “Take off your jacket” – He did it and letting in Kihyun’s desk, he was so embarrassed and pissed at the same time, The bullying was better than the sexual harassment? He didn’t know but at the moment he wished he was anywhere but there – “Unbutton the shirt” – His already shaking hands did it, as slow as he can, waiting for a soul to save him. It didn’t happen.

His eyes were hungry as if Changkyun was a piece of meat and Kihyun didn’t hesitant a bit to touch his pale skin, one of his hand ran down from the neck until his hips holding him and pushed closer to him. Only a thing was clear, His personality and his hands were totally different, his touches were gentle, hardly pressing his fingertips against the skin.

Kihyun looked up at the tomato above him who was still avoiding his gaze, licking his lips expectantly – “Have you ever kissed someone before?” – Changkyun blushed and nodded, knowing perfectly what was coming next – “Show me”

Shaking a bit, Changkyun moved closer to him still with his eyes completely open, he never had a reason to doubt of his sexuality and definitively he didn’t like guys… but a part of him was curious how it could feel; it’s different than kiss girls? Were guys rougher? Or they were sweeter? But his curiosity wasn’t big enough to be willing to do it with Kihyun at least – “… Hyung please-”

Kihyun this time was the one who close the distance, his patience forgotten long time ago (If he had it sometime in his life). His lips were soft and definitively this devil was an extremely good kisser, enough to meet him semi-moan between them, both of his hands were in his shoulders trying to no fall while Kihyun protectively held his waist. The elder licked his bottom lip asking silently for permission which Changkyun a bit unwilling gave and their tongues danced together in a rhythm Kihyun settled, as if Changkyun’s mouth was a territory he was planning to claim, as if Changkyun’s mouth and the rest of him belong to him…

The kiss didn’t last long, at least not as much as Kihyun wanted when a loud “a-hem” separated them. Changkyun panicked when he saw his English teacher in the door – “Horny guys, get the fuck off of here” – He wasn’t mad at least but Changkyun didn’t know where to hide especially when he got up of Kihyun’s lap semi-nude and with a little problem between his legs, picking and fixing his clothes before ran out of the room.

The rest of the day Kihyun stayed quiet next to Changkyun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for read it ♡
> 
> English is not my first language so feel free to tell me if you see any typos.
> 
> Want to talk or be mutuals? I'm always looking for Changki shippers in this big big world ~
> 
> Anyway, find me here: (twitter) @Moonlight2211_


End file.
